Molting Feathers
by DawnStars1247
Summary: Countless seasons after the reign of Firestar, WindClan holds three very different lives. The first life struggles to understand his true calling and his own happiness, the next is crumbling under the weight of her parents' expectations and her own self image, the last slowly falls beneath his own pride and sense of entitlement. Will these three molt their old feathers to fly?


**Prologue: Memory Fragments**

 _Skypetal snoozed quietly in the medicine cats' den. Her thin, gray pelt shuddered as a small, ragged cough escaped her jaws. She leaned over her thinning shoulders to grasp a few leaves of catmint. She relished the sweet, grass taste on her tongue and eagerly swallowed down the juices, ignoring the tingly feeling it left on her throat. The gray queen blinked open her eyes and let in the sunhigh light. It was surprisingly warm and humid for new leaf and Skypetal snorted at the sudden change in weather._

I hate this kind of air. It makes it so stuffy in here, too! Why can't Newtstripe move a few things around for another air hole in his den?

 _Slowly rising to her paws, Skypetal stood up and stretched, feeling her fur move along her spine. She smiled a little._

I'm actually getting better! I'm not so thin anymore and I only coughed once today!

 _The gray queen poked her head out of the den entrance, expecting a rush of cool wind, but was disappointed when the only thing that met her face was moist dust. She hissed to herself before pulling her head back into the shelter of the medicine cats' den._

Nope. Nope. Nope. Not going out there.

 _Turning around back into the den, Skypetal settled down again near a large pile of coltsfoot leaves. A few shriveled and crumbling stems tickled the queen's nose, causing her to sniffle. Skypetal scoffed a bit, thinking of the gray-brown tabby medicine cat's cleaning habits. She shuffled closer to the pile of herbs and pushed the dried up and browned fronds towards her. With her other paw, the gray she cat pushed the green, usable leaves into a pile near her side._

If I'm not going out, at least I can keep this space clean. Ugh, when was the last time Newtstripe organized his medicines?

 _Moving on to the next pile of medicine, Skypetal removed the brittle and broken burdock roots from the rest. She briefly lamented on how few of the remaining burdock roots were actually plump enough to use. She mentally noted to remember to tell Newtstripe to get more._

Or he could get an apprentice! He's so busy nowadays he wears himself ragged! He could at least request a warrior to help him, surely.

 _Skypetal discarded the soiled burdock and placed them into the trash pile with the dried up coltsfoot. Feeling better about the den's cleanliness, she swiped a pile of chamomile closer to her forepaws. She clawed the old, brown leaves on her claw and used her other free paw to sort the usable stems. The gray queen breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that a majority of the piles was still in good shape. Satisfied, Skypetal stood up and took another stretch, relishing in limber feeling in her legs._

I guess I can't stay in here forever, I might as well get something to eat and see if Wolfheart's Garden needs to be tend-

 _The queen's thoughts were cut short as a fawn colored kit bounded into the den, slamming into the queen's forelegs. The rabbit he had clamped in his jaws flew from his face and into the nearby pile of coltsfoot that Skypetal_ had just sorted moments prior. _Worried, the gray queen moved her paws away and helped the small tom up to his feet. He scrambled to get the dropped rabbit, trampling the crumbling burdock roots and sending a few flying to the middle of the den. His blue-green eyes shone with pride as he presented the rabbit to the queen. While agitated at her son's blatant lack of respect for Newtstripe's medicine stores, she couldn't help but purr at the kit. It was sweet of him to think of and care for her so often._

" _Mommy! I got you a rabbit from the prey pile!" the fawn kit meowed up to his mother. He eyes sparkled; he was clearly proud of himself. Skypetal mused how lively her kits had become in only three short moons after their birth. She found all their developing personalities fascinating to watch._

" _Thank you, Featherkit. You had such great timing! I was about to go and get something myself. You're such a good son, taking care of your mother like that." Skypetal meowed back. Featherkit smiled at her happily._

" _It was my idea! Daddy said Shimmerkit and Mintkit should help too, but Mintkit said the rabbit Shimmerkit and I picked was too small. She said she was gonna be a real warrior and get a better one for you. But I'm the one who takes care of you."_

 _Featherkit puffed out his tiny, fawn colored chest fur. Skypetal chuckled a bit and gave him a lick on the forehead, causing her son to mew in protest._

" _One day, Featherkit, you'll be such a great father to your own kits. If you have any. If not, then you'll be a great mentor your apprentice." Skypetal beamed. Featherkit scampered to leave the medicine cats' den, but Skypetal stopped him. A sudden realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. Mentally pawing herself in the face, Skypetal let out an annoyed sigh._

" _Featherkit, did you say Mintkit was going to get a rabbit_ by herself _?" Skypetal asked, trying to keep her agitated mood in check so her son wouldn't hear it. Featherkit turned back around at her and nodded._

" _Yep, she said Shimmerkit and I were bad at picking prey! But what does she know? You and daddy were always the ones to pick her prey!"_

 _As hilarious as her kits' antics were, Skypetal couldn't let one of her daughters have an "adventure" while they were so young. Gently, the gray queen prodded Featherkit's rump out the den entrance._

" _Go find your sisters! Make sure she doesn't leave by herself! Tell your father, please!" Skypetal called as the kit turned and bounded off into WindClan's camp. She was relieved Mintkit's mischievous and rash nature was foiled by Featherkit's and Shimmerkit's calmer, rational natures._

At least they look after each other. That's all I can hope for as a mother.

 _The grey queen slowly turned around in the medicine cats' den, quietly hissing at the mess her son had just made._

I just organized all this!

 _Heavy hearted and thoroughly annoyed, the slightly sick queen got back to work on the piles she had just cleaned moments ago._

StarClan, give me strength. I never thought motherhood would be this hectic.

 **…**

Featherbreeze blinked open his blue-green eyes open a few times, taking in the weak, dawn light. A small paw prodded his shoulder, he jumped at the sudden contact, almost hissing in alarm. But his fawn colored fur lay flat and smooth when he came face to face with his new apprentice, Brindlepaw. Her yellow-green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of medicine cats' den and Featherbreeze almost didn't recognize her grey-brown tabby coat. Guiltily, Brindlepaw stuttered a bit with her meow.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Featherbreeze, sir. I-I didn't mean to wake you up like that." She said quickly, clearly nervous. Featherbreeze gave her a confused look.

"Sorry for what? I have to be up at this time anyway." the older medicine cat softened at his apprentice, "no need to be so formal. I'm just your mentor. I'm supposed to be your _friend._ "

Brindlepaw dipped her head in acknowledgement of her mentor's words.

"Sorry, Featherbreeze," she said to the ground; her white tipped tail twitched behind her anxiously, "I'll do better."

Featherbreeze just twitched his whiskers.

"It's only your second day, Brindlepaw! No cat expects you to do everything perfectly on your second day." Featherbreeze meowed gently. Brindlepaw stayed quiet.

"Brindlepaw, it's ok. We're learning about being medicine cats together. No cat is perfect," the fawn tom said, looking his apprentice in the eye, "now, what did you want to tell me?"

Brindlepaw was quiet for a few heartbeats before opening her jaws to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me to see WindClan's territory and for showing me Wolfheart's Garden yesterday." The gray-brown apprentice meowed carefully. Featherbreeze looked surprised. No one had ever thanked him for something as simple as a tour of the territory and Wolfheart's Garden was somewhere that every cat in WindClan saw at some point in their lives. The older medicine cat was surprised his apprentice was so polite. Perhaps _too_ polite for her age. When he, Wildheart and Meadowfrost were apprentices, they were certainly _not_ the image of politeness.

"Oh, well you're quite welcome, Brindlepaw. It was no trouble at all. No need to thank me. I'm your mentor after all. If I didn't show you them, I wouldn't be teaching you all you needed to know."

Brindlepaw smirked a tiny bit at Featherbreeze's positivity. The fawn tom felt himself brighten.

 _When was the last time I've seen her smile?_

"You're so much brighter when you smile." Featherbreeze mused. Brindlepaw blushed and hid her face into her chest fur. Featherbreeze laughed. "No need to be so prude or uptight near me. You wouldn't have been so rigid near your parents, would you?"

The gray-brown tabby pondered for a moment, screwing up her face as she thought about the question. Then, she shrugged.

"I don't know, I barely remember Graydusk and Leafwish."

Featherbreeze let out a breath. He instantly regretted asking Brindlepaw about her deceased parents when he saw her wilt. The fawn colored tom padded up to his apprentice and pressed his light colored fur on her tabby pelt. He gave his apprentice a quick lick.

"Well, no matter what, I'll be your family now. I'll probably never replace them or be as good as your real parents, but I'm going to try. You're my kit now."

Brindlepaw pressed her face into her mentor's chest, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered into Featherbreeze's fur, "that means the whole world to me. You have no idea how alone Mothpaw and I felt."

Featherbreeze nodded, though he didn't even pretend to understand. His father and mother (before she died) were always there for him. He spoke honestly to Brindlepaw.

"I can't say I know what the feels like, Brindlepaw, but we'll go through this together."

The two cats sat together for a bit, soaking up the feelings. Featherbreeze felt as though his mother would be proud of him.

" _One day, Featherkit, you'll be such a great father to your own kits. If you have any. If not, then you'll be a great mentor your apprentice."_

He remembered her saying to him as a kit.

 _Well, mom, I guess you're going to be right again._

Brindlepaw broke her mentor away from his memories with her mew.

"Can you teach me how to tend to Wolfheart's Garden today?" the tabby she cat asked innocently. Featherbreeze purred at her.

"Of course! You can see if Mothpaw wants to come too. It'll be our family outing! Just like the ones they do in RiverClan."

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

 _Mapletail led his daughter through the coarse moor grass. The greenleaf sun warmed his flame pointed, cream pelt brightly. He stood straight under the warm light, basking in the rays. He waved his flaming, ginger tail at his daughter, beaconing for her to approach behind him. The flame pointed oriental then crouched a bit, his orange colored ears disappeared beneath the grasses. Behind him, a seal pointed apprentice crouched low, the shorter blades of grass nearly brushing her belly fur._

 _Mapletail urged his daughter closer to his side. The she cat obeyed and silently crept up next to him. Her icy blue eyes met his dark blue eyes. Both the cats' ears twitched at a small, chittering sound amongst the moor grass._

" _Rabbit." Mapletail mouthed to his daughter, careful not to make any noise as to scare their prey. His daughter's eyes brightened at the thought of a hunt. With his bright orange tail, Mapletail beaconed his daughter over to the left. Nodding, she crept through the grass, out of sight. Mapletail moved silently in the opposite direction, hoping to surround the rabbit on both sides. The flame pointed warrior slowly and quietly pushed his face through the long grasses, blinking away the stray stands from his eyes. The backside of a rabbit came into view through the moor plants, bobbing its fluffy, white tail. The rabbit was oblivious to the two cats stalking it._

Perfect.

 _Quick as lightning, Mapletail exploded from the long moor grasses! His fur ripped against the rough plants, making loud crashing noises in his wake! The rabbit gave a shocked cry and tore off in the opposite direction of the flame pointed warrior. Mapletail gave a ragged breath in triumph as he gave chase._

Yes! Meadowpaw, get ready!

 _Slowing down a bit, Mapletail rounded a thick patch of moor grass. He let out a shrill meow, causing his daughter to leap out of the grass and onto the rabbit, who shrieked in terror! The seal pointed apprentice slammed her outstretched claws into the rabbit's fur, forcing it to the ground. Meadowpaw leaned her head in to give it the killing bite, keeping the thrashing rabbit from squirming under her with her forepaws. The seal pointed she cat snapped the rabbit's neck with her teeth, finishing it. Blood leaked down from her jaws onto her tan colored chest fur when the apprentice picked up her kill. Meekly, the apprentice brought the freshly killed rabbit to her father and placed it by his flame pointed paws. Mapletail looked down over the rabbit and then at is daughter. Her icy blue eyes held some determination and a slight bit of anticipation. The cream coated tom placed an orange forepaw on the rabbit, pushing its fur back to check the fatal wound. Mapletail brushed away some of the blood and inspected the bit Meadowpaw had delivered. He nodded at Meadowpaw._

" _Good, job. You killed it quickly and had great control over your hold on it. Your killing bite could use some better timing, however. You hesitated, Meadowpaw."_

 _Trying to stay stoic, Meadowpaw stood before her father, resolute. Her bright blue eyes hardened. Mapletail stared back at her, his dark blue eyes held the slightest bit of disappointment. Despite her best efforts, Meadowpaw shriveled slightly at the final bit of her father's sentence. Mapletail didn't soften his gaze. He sighed at his daughter._

" _Meadowpaw, you should be a master at this by now. It's been seven moons since you started your apprenticeship. Your mother and I were able to do this within_ four _moons of our apprentice ceremony. Wildpaw mastered the killing bite in five moons. Even Featherpaw can do this better than you and he's not even training to be a warrior."_

 _Meadowpaw looked down at her seal pointed paws. She sucked in a gasp, afraid to look at her father's face. At the sound, Mapletail leaned in closer._

" _I'm sorry Meadowpaw, but I want you to be the best warrior you can be. I'm saying these things because I care about you and want you to succeed in life, do you understand?"_

 _The apprentice nodded, but she refused to look into Mapletail's eyes._

" _I'll do better next time, I promise, daddy." The seal pointed she cat mewed towards the ground. Satisfied with his daughter's response, Mapletail stood up and scooped a hole in the dirt. He took Meadowpaw's rabbit and pushed the soil over it, burying the piece of prey._

" _Are you going to tell mom?" Meadowpaw asked hesitantly. Mapletail turned towards his daughter, sweeping his orange tail back behind him. He widened his eyes at his daughter, who looked worried._

" _Of course I'm going to tell her! She needs to know what skills you need to practice more."_

 _Horrified, Meadowpaw gave a squeak. Mapletail sighed again._

" _Meadowpaw, look at me." The flame pointed warrior said sternly. Meadowpaw looked into her father's eyes this time. "Meadowpaw, you need to be a skilled warrior. How else are you going to impress your leader enough to become deputy in the future?"_

 _Meadowpaw looked at her father for a few heartbeats before speaking to him._

" _I thought you and mom wanted me to have kits." She replied. Mapletail rolled his eyes a bit._

" _Yes, of course we want you to have kits! After they become apprentices, you should become the deputy. That way, our family can be proud of you."_

 _Mapletail beaconed his daughter forward again into the moor grasses. He looked behind his shoulder over at Meadowpaw. The she cat had an unreadable expression. The flame pointed warrior huffed._

" _Don't stand there fuming at me. You have to be the best warrior in WindClan! It all depends on_ your _effort." The warrior called behind him. Wordlessly, Meadowpaw padded up behind him. "Now, we're going to stay out here and practice till you get your killing bite right."_

" _But what about Sharprunner? She said I had to check the elders for ticks and help Featherpaw collect herbs today!"_

 _Meadowpaw protested to her father. Mapletail just shook his flame pointed head._

" _Not today. I already told her I was taking your out this morning."_

 _Meadowpaw's ears drooped at the news, but Mapletail ignored her expressions._

" _Come on, off we go. Those rabbits aren't going to catch themselves and you won't get better by standing here."_

 _Mapletail didn't stop to listen to his daughter's response. He turned tail and stepped through the moors, whisking his bright ginger tail through the grass thicket. Defeated, Meadowpaw quietly followed her father through the rough strands of grass. She blinked her icy blue eyes against the rough plants and tried not to let out a wail of frustration._

 **…**

Meadowfrost bared her teeth at the she cat standing before her. The darker, seal pointed she cat bared her teeth back. Both warriors held their tails above their heads. Meadowfrost was the first to raise her hackles along her spine, causing the older she cat to flick her ears back against her head indignantly.

"Why did you just brush off Wildheart like that, Meadowfrost?" the older warrior hissed at her daughter, her bright blue eyes shimmered with rage. Meadowfrost growled at her mother in response.

"Why do you even care? I don't like him that way and he's been padding after me for moons! I've said 'no' a million times! I don't want to get with him, Lakestone!"

Taken aback by her daughter's hostility and lack of the use of the word "mom," Lakestone gave an annoyed hiss.

"You blatently ignored your _deputy_! And don't you dare call me by my first name, Meadowfrost. I am an elder!"

Meadowfrost didn't seem phased by her mother's accusations, however. Instead, the younger seal point turned her back to her mother and faced out of the nearly empty elders' den. Meadowfrost was secretly glad that most of the clan was away at the Gathering. Giving her daughter an angry snarl, Lakestone whirled at Meadowfrost, pulling her back into the elders' den with her forepaws. Meadowfrost fell to the den floor with a soft "thud," squashing her mother's mossy nest. The younger warrior looked up to see her mother's aging, rage filled face scowling at her own. Meadowfrost resisted the urge to spit at Lakestone.

"You're being extremely ungrateful, Meadowfrost," Lakestone started slowly, her voice low, "everything your father and I have done for you was because we cared about you! You're our only kit, Meadowfrost! We want you to bring our family pride."

Pushing her mother's face away with a paw, Meadowfrost rolled over out of the squished moss and back onto her seal pointed paws. She stood rigid in front of her mother, who was crouched low near the floor of the den.

"You and dad want me to live the way you two want me to," Meadowfrost nearly yowled, "I don't want to have kits with Wildheart. I don't want to become deputy after him. I don't want to live my life the way you never could."

Meadowfrost's words ended with a quiet hiss. Lakestone's icy blue eyes widened, shocked at her daughter's words. Unable to retort, the elderly queen just hissed. Meadowfrost gave a snort and turned her back on her mother. Despite Lakestone's protests and orders to "get back into the elders' den immediately," Meadowfrost bounded out into WindClan's camp. The remaining warriors and queens that didn't head to Gathering earlier gave the seal pointed she cat a wide berth. A few gave her sympathetic looks. Meadowfrost ignored them.

 _Who cares what they think._

Meadowfrost tromped towards the apprentices' sleeping area just outside their "den." She prodded awake a napping she cat with grey and ginger pelt. The apprentice blinked open her yellow-green eyes and hopped to her feet at the sight of her mentor.

"Meadowfrost! I thought you were at the Gathering." The grey and ginger dappled apprentice mewed. The older cat smirked a little and shook her head.

"I went last moon, Deerpaw. Gotta give the other warriors a chance, ya know," Meadowfrost meowed evenly, "say, let's do some night hunting. Voles like to come out at this time of night." Deerpaw gave a little excited hop and bounded up to her mentor's side. "That way, we can also practice your killing bite skills-."

Deerpaw gave her mentor a concerned look when Meadowfrost seemingly stopped midsentence.

" _Meadowpaw, you should be a master at this by now. It's been seven moons since you started your apprenticeship. Your mother and I were able to do this within_ four _moons of our apprentice ceremony. Wildpaw mastered the killing bite in five moons. Even Featherpaw can do this better than you and he's not even training to be a warrior."_

"….Meadowfrost?"

" _Meadowpaw, you need to be a skilled warrior. How else are you going to impress your leader enough to become deputy in the future?"_

"Meadowfrost?"

" _Don't stand there fuming at me. You have to be the best warrior in WindClan! It all depends on_ your _effort. Now, we're going to stay out here and practice till you get your killing bite right."_

"Meadowfrost!"

Meadowfrost blinked and nearly lost balance, catching herself with her paws as her apprentice meowed loudly at her. Mapletail's voice still rung in her ears as she came to. Deerpaw's yellow-green eyes looked worried. The seal pointed warrior shook her pelt and blinked a few more times.

"I'm okay, Deerpaw." The warrior said, taking a few breaths in and out. Her apprentice looked unconvinced and her mew showed it further.

"Are you sure? We can stay in camp and then ask Featherbreeze and Brindlefern for something when they get back."

Meadowfrost shook her head.

"Nah, Featherbreeze is probably tired of me by now. I did prank him twice today, after all."

While still worried for her mentor, Deerpaw nodded and followed her out of camp and into the night air of WindClan's territory. The two she cats stood still, ears cocked for any sign of voles. Meadowfrost blinked a few times and crouched down low. Memories of her father's flame pointed form, teaching her the same crouch clouded her vision, but the she cat blinked them away.

 _Rrrrrr, not now._

Composing herself, Meadowfrost turned herself to the right, away from the rustling moor grass to her left. Deerpaw inched her way closer to Meadowfrost's side and the seal point she cat pushed her apprentice's rump down closer to the ground. Suppressing a chuckle, Meadowfrost turned her ears towards the direction of small scuffling sounds.

 _There the voles are!_

The oriental warrior carefully padded over the ground and through the rough grass, feeling the ground vibrations in the ground. She padded near a small hole in the moor grass, placing her paws close to the entrance. Small bumps resonated through the soil; Meadowfrost nodded approvingly.

"Get in position." She whispered to Deerpaw. Her gray and ginger apprentice nodded and did a little hop near the entrance of the hole in the ground.

Steeling herself, Meadowfrost lifted her paw and slammed it into the ground a few times. Small squeaking sounds resonated from the hole and chittering voles erupted from their nest in the ground! Deerpaw used both her dappled paws to pin some to the ground and quickly bite them, killing them instantly. Meadowfrost pinned down two more voles and bit another. She sank her claws into the two voles beneath her claws, killing them too. Deerpaw gave a mew of triumph and lifted up her two voles to show Meadowfrost. The seal pointed warrior grinned warmly at her apprentice.

"Great job! The clan will eat well tonight." Meadowfrost said proudly to Deerpaw. The two cats eagerly scooped up their prey and trotted back to WindClan's camp. The two she cats lifted their heads proudly as they strolled by their clanmates, who were just returning from the gathering. A red spotted tom ran up to greet them. His dark amber eyes sparkled with amazements. Deerpaw eagerly took in the appreciation.

"Whoa, awesome catches! You two are great hunters." The spotted tom meowed brightly.

"Thank you, Wildheart." Meadowfrost mewed flatly between the voles in her jaws. Deerpaw beamed beside her, clearly excited that her clan's deputy had praised her.

"You're so skilled, Meadowfrost, WindClan is lucky to have you," Wildheart continued, "I'm sure if we had kits, they'd inherit your hunting skills."

The deputy looked Meadowfrost in the eyes, his dark amber gaze shimmered with something Meadowfrost didn't like seeing. The seal pointed she cat blinked slowly at him and turned away without a word, though Wildheart didn't seem to be bothered by her attitude.

"Let's share one of those voles!" Wildheart called, his remaining half tail waggled behind him. This time, Meadowfrost didn't ignore him.

"No thanks." Meadowfrost huffed. Wildheart still didn't seem too discouraged.

"Okay, maybe some other time when you're not so tired." He called as she padded away towards the prey pile. Deerpaw was waiting for her, still full of energy from the moments prior. She approached her mentor curiously.

"What was that about?" the younger she cat asked innocently. Meadowfrost sighed.

"I don't feel that way about him." She meowed quietly. Deerpaw looked puzzled and cocked her head to the side.

"Why? Wildheart is so cool! He's a great warrior and he's the deputy! Plus, everyone likes him." Deerpaw responded with genuine confusion. Meadowfrost pondered for a moment, thinking of a way to explain to her young apprentice why she wasn't attracted to Wildheart like all the other she cats and toms who preferred other toms seemed to be.

"He leads she cats towards him like a starving fox is lead to fresh kill. He doesn't seem to understand that he can't have me. I'm just not attracted to a tom like that! I can't trust that behavior, after some other toms tried to get with me for a night. Plus, my parents want me to have kits with him."

Deerpaw gaped at her mentor, dumbfounded. Then, she softened at a realization.

"Oh! Like he strung along Quailwing for a while. That was really scummy… But your parents want you to have kits with him?"

Meadowfrost nodded sadly at her apprentice. Deerpaw gave her mentor a quick nuzzle, sympathetic to her upbrining.

"They, well, uh, haven't really acted like great parents my whole life." The older she cat looked away for a bit, closing her eyes and remembering how her parents insisted on shaping her life. Her lips curled at the memories of both her parents pushing her to be the most skilled warrior in the clan and to attract the attention of toms. Deerpaw prodded her mentor's shoulder.

"Should I give some voles to the elders?" Deerpaw asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Give this one to Sharprunner," Meadowfrost said to Deerpaw, who scooped it up, "and these voles to Featherbreeze and Brindlefern." The apprentice gave her mentor a look.

"Uhh, isn't neglecting Lakestone and Mapletail against the Warrior Code?"

Meadowfrost frowned and started into Deerpaw's yellow-green eyes; a serious expression lined her seal pointed face.

"My parents can get prey by themselves," she said coldly, "plus, voles are Featherbreeze's favorite kind of prey. As much as he annoys the mouse dung out of me, he genuinely cares and has never tried to push me to be the cat I never wanted to be."

Meadowfrost turned away and slowly padded towards the warriors' sleeping area, but she stopped in place at Deerpaw's oddly serious query.

"What cat do you want to be then?" the gray and ginger apprentice asked genuinely. Meadowfrost didn't around.

"I don't know."

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

Wildheart held his breath as he watched Thistlestar leap atop the smooth rock in the center of WindClan's camp. The red spotted tom waggled his half tail hysterically. The tom could barely sit still as he watched WindClan's gray and white splotched leader stand tall and look over his clan. Thistlestar eyed Wildheart's dark amber eyes for a moment before breaking the stare and looking over the rest of the clan. The moon high rays highlighted the leader's form, reminding Wildheart of the elders' tales of what StarClan warriors looked like.

 _Thistlestar must be blessed by StarClan._

Thistlestar took in breath and let out a yowl for the whole clan to hear.

"Let all those old enough to run across the moors gather near the highrock for a clan meeting."

Wildheart flinched a bit at Thistlestar's booming voice. His ears rang for a bit, but the red speckled tom composed himself as warriors, queens, apprentices and elders emerged from their resting places below the highrock. Meadowfrost sat beside him, much to his surprise. Perhaps she hadn't noticed who she settled down near. Taking advantage of his situation, Wildheart scooted closer to the seal pointed she cat. He pressed his feathery, red dappled fur against her cream seal pointed pelt. Meadowfrost made a gasp at the tom's touch, quickly whirling around to face him. Meadowfrost's icy blue eyes blazed with fury at Wildheart's dark amber eyes. Wildheart grinned at her warmly, but the she cat sitting near him frowned. Instead of opening her mouth to speak like Wildheart thought she would, Meadowfrost stood up on her paws and padded over to the other side of the clearing. Wildheart watched her muscles ripple beneath her seal pointed, tan pelt, admiring the natural curves of her shoulders and flanks. Wildheart mused that his favorite physical aspect of Meadowfrost was her fit, yet feminine form. She was a strong and skilled warrior and her body proved it.

The red speckled warrior watched as his crush sat down next to WindClan's medicine cat. Featherbreeze turned his blue-green gaze to Wildheart and rolled his eyes a bit. Brindlefern, the younger medicine cat, sat down on Meadowfrost's other side. With two cats flanking her, Wildheart shrugged to himself.

 _So much for spending some time with her._

He looked back to the other three cats and held in a laugh when he realized how similar Featherbreeze's body shape looked like Meadowfrost's. He breathed in a few heavy breaths to compose himself yet again.

 _I guess that's why those mouse hearts from the other clans call him "she-tom."_

Suddenly, all the cats in WindClan stood at the attention of Thistlestar. Sharprunner, WindClan's current deputy, was seated directly below Thistlestar. Wildheart felt a stab of pity for the older she cat. She had been the deputy for nearly as long as Wildheart had been alive and he had never seen her look so tired and haggard before.

 _Poor old thing. She must be retiring now._

Thistlestar took in a breath and let out another yowl. Wildheart snapped his gaze up to his leader's face.

"Tonight, I regret to inform all of you that our deputy, Sharprunner, is retiring." The gray and white tom paused. The clan gave a few murmurs of surprise. When the cats around him quieted down, Thistlestar continued.

"Sharprunner," the leader turned his emerald green gaze down towards the elderly black and white cat, "is it your choice to give up your warrior duties and become and elder?"

Sharprunner looked out to her clanmates, yellow-green eyes sparkling and youthful in contrast to her aging body.

"It is, Thistlestar. I've served WindClan for many moons and I've loved every moment. But my time as deputy has come to an end; my body just isn't as young as it used to be." The black and white she cat mewed confidently. Then, a cat started chanting the now former deputy's name.

"Sharprunner! Sharprunner!" All of WindClan chanted. Wildheart's dappled ears detected Meadowfrost's voice as one of the loudest.

 _That's right! Sharprunner was Meadowfrost's mentor. The she cat trained by the former deputy is the perfect mate for me._

Sharprunner calmly settled down beside Oatfang, Lakestone and Mapletail, the other elders. They welcomed her with freshly gathered moss. When the clan quieted themselves again, Thistlestar began the next ceremonious words. Wildheart fidgeted in the moor grass, his half tail twitching like a snake.

"May StarClan grant you many moons of rest, Sharprunner. Now I must pick the new deputy. I say these words before the spirits of StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice," Thistlestar took in another ragged breath, locking his gaze onto Wildheart, "Wildheart will be the new deputy of WindClan."

In a daze, Wildheart barely registered his clanmate's yowls of approval. Instead, he stiffly padded up to the base of the highrock, standing tall below Thistlestar's gray and white form. The red spotted tom looked up at his leader, who gave him a small nod. Wildheart looked out over his clan, relishing their proud, approving voices. He slowly blinked his dark amber eyes and opened his jaws to speak.

"WindClan, it is an honor to serve you as your deputy! I promise I will help Thistlestar lead WindClan to greatness!"

"Wildheart! Wildheart!" the warriors of WindClan yowled. He turned his face towards Meadowfrost, but the seal pointed she cat's eyes were fixed on Thistlestar. Wildheart dropped the thought of Meadowfrost and looked back out to WindClan. Pride filled his chest as he realized he had finally achieved what he wanted: a leadership position in WindClan.

 _Regardless of whether I can get with Meadowforst or not, eventually I'll be the greatest leader WindClan has ever seen!_

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

 **Allegiances**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar (M) (5 lives left): Gray and white splotched with darker markings around his face and emerald green eyes. Mate to Badgerheart.

 **Deputy:** Wildheart (M): dark ginger/red spotted with darker ears and dark amber eyes. Fluffy fur that sticks out a lot of places. Only half a tail left. Brother of Beechwhisker.

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Featherbreeze (M): pale ginger/fawn with slightly darker markings, a white muzzle. And blue-green eyes. Shorter than average and feminine. Brother of Mintcloud.

Brindlefern (F): Gray-brown tabby with a white tipped tail and yellow-green eyes. Sister of Mothspring.

 **Warriors:**

Mumblethorn (M): flat brown with bright golden eyes. Brother to Foxflame.

Foxflame (F): bright ginger/orange tabby with white paws and leafy green eyes. Mate to Mothspring. Sister to Mumblethorn.

Mintcloud (F): tortoiseshell tabby (torbie) and white patches with dark amber eyes. Sister of Featherbreeze. Mate to Beetlescar. Mother of Rabbitpaw, Softpaw and Wrenpaw.

Ravenflight (M): black with pale yellow eyes. Brother of Quailwing.

Quailwing (F): gray tabby with dark amber eyes. Sister of Ravenflight.

Meadowfrost (F): seal point oriental (brown markings, tan fur) and bright blue eyes. Has small paws.

Russetfall (F): dark ginger/red with bright amber eyes. Mother of Wildheart and Beechwhisker.

Goldenblaze (M): golden tabby with emerald green eyes. Father of Wildheart and Beechwhisker.

Thrushtalon (M): light brown/tan with white paws and leafy green eyes.

Beechwhisker (M): brown tabby with orange-amber eyes. Brother of Wildheart.

Mothspring (M): gray-brown tabby with ginger speckles and leafy green eyes. Brother of Brindlefern. Mate to Foxflame.

Birdrunner (F): calico with yellow eyes. Mother of Deerpaw and Smokepaw.

Beetlescar (M): dark gray with dark blue eyes and a large scar down his flank. Mate to Mintcloud. Father of Rabbitpaw, Softpaw and Wrenpaw.

Yellowpelt (M): golden spotted with emerald green eyes. Mate to Streamsong.

Whitewater (F): white with amber eyes.

Poppyclaw (M): black with light blue eyes. Father of Deerpaw and Smokepaw (biological).

Sedgewish (M): cream with orange-amber eyes. Father of Deerpaw and Smokepaw (adoptive). Mate to Birdrunner.

 **Apprentices:**

Deerpaw (F): ginger and gray tortoiseshell with yellow-green eyes. (Meadowfrost)

Smokepaw (M): gray with fur sticking out and dark amber eyes. (Wildheart)

Rabbitpaw (M): white with dark amber eyes. (Thrushtalon)

Softpaw (F): gray and white splotched with emerald green eyes (Mothspring)

Wrenpaw (M): brown tabby with golden-yellow eyes (Russetfall)

 **Queens:**

Streamsong (F): silver tabby with light blue eyes. Mate to Yellowpelt. Sister of Willowdusk.

Badgerheart (F): black and white with amber eyes. Mate to Thistlestar.

 **Kits:**

Swiftkit (F): pale gray with dark blue eyes. (Badgerheart and Thistlestar)

Frostkit (F): white with emerald green eyes (Badgerheart and Thistlestar)

Stormkit (M): gray tabby with yellow eyes (Badgerheart and Thistlestar)

Rubblekit (M): flat silver-gray with bright blue eyes. (Streamsong and Yellowpelt)

Brightkit (F): golden spotted with orange-amber eyes. (Streamsong and Yellowpelt)

 **Elders:**

Oatfang (M): Fawn tabby with blue-green eyes. Father of Featherbreeze, Shimmerdawn and Mintcloud. Mate to Skypetal.

Sharprunner (F): black and white with yellow-green eyes.

Mapletail (M): flame pointed oriental (ginger markings and cream fur) with a bright ginger tail and blue eyes. Father of Meadowfrost. Mate to Lakestone.

Lakestone (F): dark seal point oriental (dark brown makings and tan fur) with blue eyes.

 **Deceased/in StarClan:**

Newtstripe (M): gray-brown tabby with blue-green eyes. Medicine cat

Shimmerdawn (F): ginger tabby with golden eyes. Sister of Mintcloud and Featherbreeze.

Skypetal (F): Flat gray with pale green eyes. Mother of Mintcloud, Featherbreeze and Shimmerdawn. Mate to Oatfang.

Willowdusk (M): silver tabby with blue-green eyes. Brother of Streamsong.

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar (F) (9 lives left): pale gray with purple-blue eyes. One ear cut off.

 **Deputy:** Toadbelly (M): gray tabby with a white belly and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Firecloud (F): ginger and white splotched with blue eyes.

Pinepaw (M): flat red-brown with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Brightwind (F): pale ginger/fawn with blue-gray eyes.

Shrewtooth (M): brown tabby with white paws and bright amber eyes.

Jaystrike (M): light gray tabby with black stripes and dark green eyes.

Smallbriar (F): tortoise shell with yellow-green eyes.

Ferretleap (M): black and white with bright golden eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Leafpaw (F): calico with yellow-amber eyes.

Sunpaw (M): bright ginger with emerald green eyes.

Snailpaw (M): gray and white with light blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Kestralmask (F): seal point with light brown markings and cream fur.

Dustclaw (F): flat tan with light green eyes.

 **Kits:**

Mosskit (F): tortoise shell with leafy green eyes (Kestralmask)

Breezekit (M): dark gray tabby with bright amber eyes (Kestralmask)

Dapplekit (F): tan and white splotched with yellow eyes (Dustclaw)

 **Elders:**

Weedfoot (M): tawny brown with bright green eyes.

Rockshade (M): black with bright blue eyes.

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar (M) (2 lives left): red-brown spotted with white paws and golden eyes.

 **Deputy:** Stonefall (M): gray with one light blue eye and one green eye.

 **Medicine cat(s):** Burningwish (M): pale ginger tabby with blue-green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot (F): calico with orange and black paws and emerald green eyes.

Dawnwing (F): golden tabby with bright amber eyes.

Mosstail (M): brown tabby with blue eyes and unusually long tail.

Snowspring (M): white with leafy green eyes. Long furred.

Puddlestorm (M): gray and white splotched with pale gold eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Flowerpaw (F): tortoise shell with orange-amber eyes.

Owlpaw (M): small light brown/tan tabby with blue-gray eyes.

Nightpaw (M): black with light amber eyes. Long furred.

 **Queens:**

Olivedapple (F): gray-brown tabby with a speckled face and dark amber eyes.

Palecloud (F): pale gray with a white belly and paws and golden-yellow eyes.

 **Kits:**

Lichenkit (M): gray tabby with blue-green eyes. (Palecloud)

Morningkit (F): ginger and gray splotched with emerald green eyes. (Palecloud)

Goosekit (F): gray-brown tabby with yellow eyes (Olivedapple)

Brackenkit (M): flat brown with light amber eyes. (Olivedapple)

 **Elders:**

Silvercloud (M): silver tabby with white paws, ears and tail tip and emerald green eyes. Scarred and blind left eye. One of the oldest cats around the lake. Former medicine cat.

Branchfoot (M): brown tabby with a lighter belly and white paws and bright amber eyes. Half a right ear. One of the oldest cats around the lake.

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar (F) (7 lives left): pale ginger with white paws and chest and dark amber eyes. Scars on both shoulders.

 **Deputy:** Beeflight (F): black tabby with leafy green eyes.

 **Medicine cat(s):**

Gravelspots (M): light gray with darker spots and bright blue eyes.

Streampaw (F): white with yellow-green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Stormtooth (M): light gray tabby with a white muzzle and light golden eyes.

Fuzzytuft (M): bright ginger with emerald green eyes. Long and fluffy fur that sticks out.

Robinsong (F): flat light brown with bright amber eyes.

Spiderclaw (M): dark brown tabby with bright yellow eyes.

Waspfur (F): golden-brown tabby with dark stripes leafy green eyes.

Oakpetal (F): white with dark amber eyes. Long furred.

 **Apprentices:**

Fernpaw (M): silver tabby with black stripes and leafy green eyes.

Nutpaw (M): pale ginger with dark amber eyes.

Ivypaw (F): tan with darker spots and bright blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Firebreeze (F): bright ginger with light blue eyes and darker ears.

Berrydusk (F): calico with emerald green eyes.

 **Kits:**

Birdkit (F): flat brown with bright amber eyes. (Firebreeze)

Plumkit (M): flat blue-gray with purple-blue eyes. (Berrydusk)

Quickkit (M): Black with dark blue eyes. (Berrydusk)

 **Elders:**

Shadestorm (F): dark gray tabby with amber eyes. Former rogue. One of the oldest cats around the lake.

Darksky (M): Black with white paws and tail tip and yellow-green eyes.

 **Note: made a few edits because there were some errors that made no sense.**

 **Readers new and old, I cordially welcome you to** _ **Molting Feathers**_ **! This is the project that is supposed to happen after** _ **Dawnstar's Legacy**_ **and** _ **No Wings to Fly**_ **end. So until the previous two stories are done, this story is on the backburner. Anyway, I have a few things to say first: the chapters will not be as long as the prologue, this story does not start at the "beginning" (ie. kithood or during apprenticeships), this follows 3 main characters, it will tackle some things like social issues and the importance of relationships, and finally, the story may or may not features some LGBTQ+ characters or ideas. So if you are against LGBTQ+ at all, I suggest you don't read** _ **Molting Feathers**_ **. We're aiming for a story more complex and "mature" idea wise than the canon Warrior books. I also wanted characters who aren't straight up rehashes of characters from previous arcs like they do in the Erin Hunter novels.**

 **Like my previous stories, there is an OC casting call.** **The earlier they are submitted, the better. (Early meaning during/before chapters 1-10). WindClan is only open for future kits (who will grow up to be warriors/queens/medicine cats), they will not be appearing until chapter 12 and later. However, if you submit your character to be a kit and want them to have a certain name when they grow up, please indicate what it is. All other clans have opening for all positions except leader/medicine cat/deputy. If you character is going to have a medicine cat or deputy position in the future (chapters 15 and later), please indicate so. Preloaded personalities make things a lot easier on me to fit your character in the story, but it's not mandatory.**

 **If there are any questions regarding the characters, story line or how to submit OC's, please ask away.**


End file.
